LookALike
by Mazz84
Summary: A very old foe of Sonic's returns, and it's NOT Eggman.When Sonic vanishes, help comes from a very important lady in Sonic's life. As everyone joins forces, maybe the battle can be won. Please R and R.. It's SONIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters,no matter where they came along in the time-line, Sonic is trademark to Sega and no one else.**

**For the special guest character, I may have tweeked her appearance, but she's still the same.**

**All reviews are welcome !!**

Look-a-Like. 

Chapter One.

**Amy Rose's apartment...**

" I don't believe you did that!" The pink hedgehog placed one of the last boxes on the coffee table. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and frowned at her new room-mate. " What made you do it?"

Sonic gave her a frown back, putting his back- pack on the floor, he groaned and rubbed his face. " Well... I didn't mean to ! Somebody tipped off the press, that Mary from SSTV News shoved a mic in my face and asked me if I was giving up being a hero to finally settle down. The camera's light went on, and before I realised what I'd done... the camera-man was flat on his back ,clutching his bleeding nose."

" And are you?"

He raised a blue brow, " Am I what?"

Amy shrugged, " Are you giving up being a hero, and finally settling down?"

" Are you crazy!? As long as there's a bad guy who needs his butt kicked, I'll always be a hero. It's who I am... What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shrugged again, " No reason." She gave the bare -looking flat a quick glance, " I've been here for nearly three months, and it still looks unlived in. Some home- maker I am."

Sonic suddenly grinned, " Hold that thought," Amy didn't have time to ask, a sudden blue wind rushed around the flat. She grabbed onto the window ledge and screwed her eyes shut as she was lifted into the air. When the wind had died down, Amy risked peeking and let out a tiny squeak of surprise as a bunch of purple roses were placed under her nose. " A thank-you, " said Sonic, going slightly pink. " You know, for letting me stay and that."

She blinked, taking the flowers from him, " I-I...Well, you're welcome." She glanced at the flat again, another gasp left her lips, " Oh, Sonic!! It looks wonderful!" She gave him a bone crushing hug and a peck on his glowing cheek, before walking around the newly furnished flat. " Look at it, a real place to call home. A -- What's this?"

" Uh, it's nothing. No, Amy don't !"

" I'm just having a look. " She leaned forward and studied the new object on the side dresser. " Hhmm, not much of a resemblance to his daddy I'm afraid. He is _yours_, right?"

Sonic let his shoulders drop as he nodded, " You won't tell anyone, will you? It's just... It doesn't _feel_ like home without him there. Silly, huh?"

Amy smiled softly, handing him back the roses, she disappeared into her room and came out a few minutes later with her hands behind her back. Sonic, from his place by the kitchen counter, finished putting the flowers in water and came to her side.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Another shrug, " I thought he looked lonely, so.." She whipped her hands around, and Sonic's jaw dropped. She grinned, " I thought I knew the design, the lady in the shop did say that somebody else brought the boy and that they _were_meant to be a pair, she looked so cute and lonely, I snapped her up!" She giggled, putting the bear next to the one on the dresser. " Ta-da! They fit, _perfectly_."

" I'll be damned." He grinned at the two teddies. One was silvery blue, the other silvery pink and wearing matching black bow-ties. Put together, the fine stitching on the bear's stomachs revealed a pattern of a rose. " Out of _all_ the people to buy them, it turned out to be _us_." His frown returned, " Hey, you don't think dark forces are at work here, do you?"

" I don't think so, and right now, I don't care."

" Really? Why not?" His answer was a low rumbling coming from Amy. She gave him an apologetic grin. " Ah, I get ya." Grabbing her upper arm, he marched her towards the kitchen. "_FOOD _!!"

--

The days turned into weeks, and before any of them knew it, Sonic and Amy were settled and, strangely in most people's eyes , the best of friends.

It was a sunny morning and Sonic had just had a shower. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his middle, the blue hedgehog padded around the flat, before flopping onto the couch and flipping through the TV stations.

" Okay, " said Amy, tugging her bag over her shoulder. " I'm off now. Will you be fine by yourself?"

Sonic snorted, " I'm not five years old, you know."

" Geez, some body's grumpy this morning."

He threw his arms up in disgust, and looked at her over the top of the couch. " Look, I think it's great you've got a job, Amy. But I thought we had plans today, " His ears drooped slightly, " I was going to take you sight-seeing."

" Oh, Sonic, I forgot ! " She threw her arms around his neck from behind and squeezed. " I'm sorry. It's just... They were short staffed this week and you know, money does pay the bills around here." She kissed his ear softly, " Forgive me? "

He patted her arm, " Forgiven." A gleam entered his green eyes, " Maybe I should get a job."

" Er, no."

" What? Why?"

A smirk, " It's not who you are." Her smile grew, " Besides, every home needs a slob."

" Hey!" Sonic reached up ,and before Amy could run away, pulled the girl hedgehog over the top of the couch, onto his lap. Soon the air was filled with Amy's girlish giggles as Sonic tickled her, when her face got a nice shade of red, Sonic finally let her up and playfully punched her arm. " So I'm a slob, " he said proudly, " sue me. I don't care."

She smoothed down her hair, and tugged her shirt down, " Not now, maybe later. Now," She picked up her keys and headed for the door, " there's lots of left-overs in the fridge... _mostly _chilli-dogs ( Sonic grinned at her.) I'll be back as soon as I-- Oh-- My--_Gosh _!!"

Sonic stumbled into the hallway, " What's up? " His eyes widened, " What the--? Why are you two here?"

Rouge the Bat, dressed in a black cropped T-shirt and navy combats, stood in the doorway with a smile. Next to the white bat, wearing his trademark scowl, red eyes dark and black fur reflecting the suns rays, was Shadow.

" Hiya, sugars. Can we come in?"

Amy nodded wordlessly and stepped sideways. " Yeah, sure." Rouge gave her a wink before entering and disappeared into the living room, pushing Sonic ahead of her. " I take it, this isn't a social call." She called out, getting no reply.

Shadow shut the door behind him and quickly glanced around. " Nice place, " a smirk formed on his muzzle as Sonic started arguing with Rouge about being disturbed. " Shame about the company."

Amy's eyes darkened, " Shadow, play nice or not at all." He shrugged, his way of saying sorry, and she smiled. " You look great.. and as a whole, do you feel..."

" I'm alright now." A cute blush crept up his cheeks. " Thank-you for letting me keep it."

She waved a hand, "It was your box anyway. I just started the ball rolling that's all." A shrug, " No biggie." She smiled again as they headed down the hall, Sonic's voice had lowered and when they reached the living room, he was sitting on the couch, arms folded and a frown on his face. " Geez, what's going on?"

Rouge was sitting on the couch's arm, checking her nails. After a quick look at Shadow, who nodded, she sighed deeply. " Well..It's bad news kiddies. It happened three days ago and no one knows how he did it." She took a deep breath before continuing. " Doctor Eggman has escaped the loony bin. "

" _**WHAT**_ !! " Screamed Sonic.

**Next chapter soon, promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could this old foe be blue? Maybe...? Keep reading to find out.**

**Cheers for reviews. Enjoy chapter two !!**

Chapter Two.

" Please tell me you're kidding? Please tell me I'm having a friggin' _night-mare _!?" Sonic kneaded his eyes with the heals of his hands.

The bat shrugged, " Sorry, Sonic. This is not a nightmare or a dream."

Sonic half-smiled, " Yeah, you're telling me, normally my dreams are of naked..." A blush crepted up his cheeks as noise came from out the room. " Er, never mind, you were saying.."

Rouge wrinkled her nose," As I was saying, Eggman's free and up to his old tricks, and I mean_ old_."

Amy placed a tray of sodas on the coffee table and took her seat next to Sonic, with Shadow on the other side, who grabbed his drink and drank without a word. Nibbling on her lower lip, she quickly looked at the blue hedgehog. The hero looked deep in thought, eyes shut firmly and brows wrinkled. Slowly, very slowly, a smile formed on his muzzle.

" _Old tricks_, hhmm?" His eyes snapped opened, green and alight with the inner fire for adventure. " Sounds like fun, give me a sec to change and I'm with ya." He pushed up from his place on the couch, and to his surprise, was followed by Rouge.

It was quiet. Shadow got up and stood by the window, Amy watched as his red eyes darkened, Shadow closed his eyes with a sigh. She got up to stand at his side and was very shocked to see that Shadow was looking upset, and not the moody kind of upset either.

" There's something else, isn't there?"

He nodded, " I shouldn't tell you, but I will.. because we're friends,"

Amy took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, " _Best_ friends."

" Before his escape, The Doctor was working on a very hush-hush project in one of his workshops. He planned to plant this whatever it was on the new space rocket that was launched last week,"

She nodded, " Yeah, me and Sonic watched it on TV."

His eyes darkened again for a second before he masked it," Well.. it seemed that Eggman was able to complete his project in time for the launch, and with help from friends on the inside, who in turn, had friends on the outside. They planted this thing on the capsule, now Eggman is out and waiting for the only power supply compatible with it."

" Sonic?"

" Yes. G.U.N fear Eggman will lure Sonic into one of his traps, they want Rouge and myself to help Sonic find him, before he finds Sonic and something bad happens to him."

" How do you know all this?"

A smirk, " Eggman was a messy in-mate, left his files all over the shop. The reason we know it's Sonic he's after, is because on one of his blueprints, he drew a crude drawing of the faker inside the capsule... Is that the phone ringing?"

" Huh? Oh, darn !" She jogged into the next room, Shadow followed a minute later with Rouge and Sonic,who was dried and dressed, and carrying a big rucksack over his shoulder. The trio waited untill Amy hung up. " Th-that was Uncle Chuck, he just called Sonic to say sorry for missing their lunch date. The Master Emerald's been playing up all weekend, and--"

" My Emerald !?" Screamed Rouge, " I--I have to go ! Oh, hang on ,baby. Mama's coming!" She ran for the door, " I'm coming!!"

" Hold it, bat-girl." Sonic grabbed her by the waistband of her combats, earning him a dirty look from the bat. " I'm sure Knuxs and Unc have it all under control. You, on the other hand, are coming with me and Shads. If you want ol' Lard-belly found, I'm your hedgehog. Don't forget, _you_ asked me for help."

She sighed and nodded, " Okay...I'm cool, I'm cool." She tore Sonic's hands from her trousers and winked. " Let's kick some Eggman booty!"

With a nod, Shadow adjusted his golden bracelets and follwed the bat out. Sonic stayed behind, he gently put the bag on the counter.

" Listen, Amy,"

" Don't. " Her eyes watered and her lip trembled. " Just go and do your thing, " She gave him a shaky smile, " Hero."

A nod and a salute, and he was gone. After a quick call to work, Amy dashed into her room, bag in hand, and threw anything and everything into it. She then crossed the hall to Sonic's room, side-stepped over the many piles of dirty socks and hot-dog wrappers, grabbed an armful of clean white gloves and socks and stuffed them into the bulging rucksack. After a final look around for anything she missed, Amy picked up her keys once more, headed out the door and closed it firmly behind her with a _click_.

As soon as the door had shut, the strangest thing happened. Fine lines of green electricity sparked from the microwave, the lights and the TV to form a globe in the center of the living room. The air in the flat exploded with a muffled boom, the whole place was suddenly cloaked in darkness as the green globe shrank into itself.

A second later, sender finger flicked on the main light switch. Green eyes adjusted to the sudden flare, and then they narrowed as they took in their surroundings. A frown formed on their face and they dropped the rucksack they were carrying.

" Well, _duh_! This isn't The Shrine, is it?" The new arrival tapped on the watch-like device under their glove and groaned as it bleep to confirm the right coordinates." I'm not at The Shrine , you stupid thing! I-- wait ... What was I thinking about before I crossed over?" Fear entered her eyes as she started to look around the flat, " Ooh,silly Princess! This is_ his _home, look!" She picked up a large photograph and a smile appeared of her face, " Still as goofy as ever."

She nearly dropped it when an elderly voice called out, " Amy? Love, you okay in there?"

_Oh, no! If I don't answer, she might come in. Oh, what do I do? What do I--AH! _She dashed into the bathroom, grabbed a bathrobe, a towel and a tub of smelly face cream, before dashing out again. Rubbing the cream onto her face, she fumbled with the lock. " Hold on, I'm coming!" When she finally opened it, an old lady stood there in her pink hair curlers and tatty slippers. " Yes?"

" Oh dear, child. What have you got on your face?"

The Princess patted her cheek," It's a special cream that cleanses the skin and rejuvenates it, also, it's vapors help unblock the nose," She gave a fake body-shaking sneeze, and held the towel in place. " Perfect for someone like me whose poorly. So..excuse me?" She slammed the door in her face.

" B-But the lights?"

"N--Nothing to worry about. Bye!!" She pressed against the door and listened as Amy's neighbour padded down the hall to her own flat. When it had died down, she sighed, stripped off the robe, uncurled the towel to let her long ginger hair loose and quickly wiped her face free from the cream with a disgusted snort. After dumping the soiled clothes back into the bathroom, the Princess grabbed her bag and glanced again at the photograph.

" Okay, I'm at the right place--give or take a few miles- but the real question is.." She clipped the bag straps in place, ready for the running she was going to do to catch up. " Have I arrived at the right _time_?"

**Oohh !The plot deepens. Who is this new comer?**

**I'll let you know as soon as I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off, the red-haired Princess is NOT Sally Acorn, or any version of Sally.**

**Secondly, she has been featured in one of my other stories and played quite an important part. And, as I said at the start, The Princess has had her appearance tweaked for this story-- you'll find out why later on--but she is a proper Sonic character, ( I guess you could say a real **_**Queen**_** of a character.)**

**Thirdly, for those of you who've missed the explosions( that happen a lot in my stories.) fear not, they're on the way, maybe not in this chapter. But soon, I promise. **

**This chapter might get a little fiddly, I'll be changing places a lot . Now, let's get on with it!!**

Chapter Three. 

Rouge looked through the lens, turning the knob on the side, she zoomed in and scanned the remains of the lost city of Sidra. Her wings flapped to keep her cool in the blazing heat. With a snort, she handed the binoc-u-com to Shadow.

"Hhmm.." The black hedgehog frowned. " I see broken pillars and buildings." He lowered the glasses to look at her, " There's nothing here."

" Well--"

"Ha,_HA_!! Get in!! The Sonic Strikers are on a roll, oh yeah!" Sonic was sitting on a grassy verge, his fingers flying over the buttons of his red Pocket Mate- the latest in hand-held gaming. " Whoo-hoo! I'm number one,I'm number one, I'm-- Hey! Who turned out the--Oh, hey Shads."

Shadow grabbed the device and crushed it in one go. Sonic gaped at him, like a fish out of water." We are on a misson, hedgehog. We don't have time to play games."

"But that-- That was mine!" Sonic shouted, jumping to his feet. " I was on a high score! I'll bloody kill you, Shadow!"

Rouge sighed, and stepped between them, " Boys, boys! Please,_enough _!!" She wiped her forehead with the hem of her top, making a face as she wrung it out. " Now, I'm going over there to change-" A quick point to a nearby cluster of bushes."-- and when I come back, you two are going to behave and follow my orders. Got it?"

Sonic and Shadow nodded as one.

"Good." Grabbing her bag, she vanished from sight, muttering, " Sodding kids.."

--

Soon they were in a very small air-vent. Shadow led the way, Rouge coming up behind him-- now dressed in a pink tank top and black shorts-- and Sonic behind her. The black hedgehog grunted, reaching for an over-head pipe and pulling himself along. Rouge crawled on her front, her wings scrapping the metal work.Once or twice, her boot-heels caught Sonic when he got too close. As Sonic made a grab for the pipe, a loud clanking outside made him stop dead. A second later, a thin beam of white light shone through the metal grating beside him.

" Guards! " He hissed, " Don't move!!"

The beam swept the area, Rouge screwed up her eyes, Shadow held his breath. Sonic blinked and peered closer to the grating, suddenly his face turned pale and a funny look entered his eyes. _Eggman really has gone old school this time. I don't like this, not one bit._ He pressed a hand lightly on the thin grating, _Amy is not gonna like this, no she's not._

There came a bleeping, and then.." _Sector clear. All troops advance to Chamber One. The Doctor has finished final phase of plan. All troops must capture number one enemy-- Sonic the Hedgehog. Confirm?"_

"_ Confirm. _" Repeated five other voices.

Once they had gone, Shadow kicked down a grill further down the vent. Once he was clear, he helped Rouge and turned to help Sonic, a grin appeared on his face as the blue hedgehog was struggling to pull himself along. "Need help?" He asked innocently. Sonic shot him a dirty look before sucking in his stomach to squeeze under the pipe.

Rouge patted down her shorts and pulled out a handful of thin discs. " Right-o, boys. Plan A." She frowned at Sonic, who had finally rolled out of the vent. " Trouble?"

" Nothing I can't handle, But I will say this, " He bent forward resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath, " This will all end in tears, I've got a feeling in my guts."

The bat smirked, " Try cutting down on the dogs, before you go on missions."

Shadow's shoulders shook as he chuckled silently, following her. Sonic huffed and followed the two a few steps behind, very weary of the cameras that were trained on their every move. His gut churned at every corner they took, every door that they passed.

Soon they came to a three way split in the corridors. " Right," said Shadow, " Who's going where?"

" I don't care," said Sonic flexing his legs," As long as I get Eggman, I don't care. This time he's gone too far, and you don't need a piece of paper to prove it.."

" So what do we do?" Asked Rouge, folding her arms. Sonic raised a brow. "What!?"

"How about...Rock, Paper and Scissors?" He offered. A show of hands later and he grinned," There you go, scissors cuts paper..twice! So I'll take the route leading to the main control room, he's bound to be there." He gave them a nod," Don't wait up!"

Rouge stared at her hand in disbelief, " No, wait a minute! How did you do that? Sonic!?"

He laughed, jogging backwards, " I slipped the word _paper_ into the conversation a few moments back. Your brain picked up on it, so that's what you chose. It works every time!" The blue hedgehog turned and ran down the corridor at full speed, vanishing around the side in a blue blur. Each sign he passed told him he was getting closer to his target, the closer he got, the more uneasy he felt because he knew what he was going to face at the end of the road.

_Why did you bring him back, Eggman? It was bad enough with just one, but six? Maybe more?! What are you up to?_

--

**Else where...**

Dust and dirt sprayed everywhere. The Princess bent forward, resting her hands on her knees, she gulped down big lungfuls of air. Clutching a stitch at her side, she peered through the city gates of Sidra and rubbed her chin. "Uh-huh, a dead end..." She spotted a rubbish android coming out of a side tunnel to empty its trolley, a grin spread across her face. Burying her pack in the ruins of a nearby building, she climbed the gate, vaulted over the top and landed with the grace of a ballerina. After quickly adjusting her red sneakers and giving the golden buckle on the sides a quick clean, checked that her green mini-dress was not torn, as well as her specially-made friction resistant leotard was still in one piece. She made a bee-line for the droid when it turned away to converse with another droid.

"Okay.." She took a deep breath, and clambered into the trolley." Let's do it, to it." She giggled, pulling the top down, " I've always wanted to say that."

She waited in the darkness for what seemed like forever, then finally, the trolley shook a little, and then bumped along the path as the droid re-entered the base. The Princess risked a peek and gasped at what she saw, the area was split into two rooms--two big rooms. One side, was filled with computers and large screens with lots of rows numbers over them, the numbers meant nothing to her. She looked at one screen and her heat sank, this screen showed something that matter to her, for she had seen it in The Master Emerald back home during her lessons with a parallel version of Knuckles.

It showed the monster that had nearly taken her father from her, and now this version of Eggman was trying to do the same thing. As Princess, it was her duty to stop him at any cost. She peeked out the trolley a second time, the second room was split into two smaller rooms. One side was sealed off by large metal doors, the other was behind a thick plastic wall of some kind. She watched as a portly man dressed in a deep purple sweater and black trousers set the controls on a single computer, he stroked his greying ginger moustache watching the doors thoughtfully. The doors opened with a groan, the Princess bit back a gasp at what she saw. Behind the doors in all its bright pinkness and yellow swirling electricity with pulling power to destroy cities, continents , the world, or anyone that was foolish enough to get in its way...

Was The Void.

_Oh no, oh please no! We sealed it forever. Nobody knows how to undo the spell, nobody, apart from those that were... _She looked more closely at the gentleman working the controls. Her eyes widened a notch as fear gripped her stomach_...There... That man is...R-Robotnik!!_ She ducked back down into the trolley, felt it move along the smooth corridor , then a bump. Her breathing quickened as two hands opened the lid and a fat face came into view, looking all smug. The hands reached for her...And she screamed!

**Next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, it's not Elise. A good guess, but sadly no. **

**Enjoy !!**

Chapter 4 

The part of the wall that Sonic had just passed shattered into little bits, the blue hedgehog fell to his knees ,taking cover as many more lasers hit the walls. The robots that were chasing him were slow-ish, stumbling copies , but it wasn't that they were firing him that made him worry, it was the design. If these were just the copies, that meant there was a completed one somewhere in the base. And that meant_** big **_trouble.

" _Yee-ooww _!" He scrambled to his feet and took off once again. He got a few meters away, then the wall got blasted again. " Ah, come on guys. Can't we settle this over a nice ,hot plate of chillidogs?"

" _Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog! _" They chorused.

" Well, _duh_! Kinda got that bit." He ducked once more, laser shots narrowly avoiding his quills." Less talk, more speed! " He grumbled to himself. He rounded a corner,dashed up a stairwell and spotted something that made him re-think his escape. _Oh...Kay_... The corridor was like the others, but half-way down, the floor gave way to electrified matting, meaning once false step and he was Sonic bacon-- extra crispy.

" Gotta time it just..." He took a running jump and landed on the wall opposite._ Right..Now!.. _Second later, he jumped from that wall onto the other wall and ran along it, jumping again from the other wall the first wall. He continued triangle jumping and soon he had cleared the matting. Landing, Sonic wiped his brow and grinned tiredly. Sonic suddenly heard a very high- pitched scream that sounded very familiar. He smirked as he revved up and followed the sound. Looked like he'd found Eggman.

--

The Princess screamed! Her heart pounded in her chest, she tried to flattened herself against the bins' side.

Robotnik's smile grew, " Well,well,well. A rodent has stuck her nose in where it's not wanted." A beat, then, " Well.. a hedgehog I suppose. Dearest Princess, you are a long way from home, aren't you?"

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum..._

Her ears caught the heartbeat as it grew louder and louder, closer and closer,

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum.._

She screwed her eyes shut and whimpered as the two hands reached for her, but they didn't touch her. At that moment ,a fast blue ball raced down the corridor, and planted a perfectly aimed flying kick that sent Robotnik into the opposite wall.

Sonic landed and scowled at the doctor, " Never,never _ever_ hit a lady. Shame on you!" He turned to faced the new comer as she climbed out the bin. " Amy... I told you-- _OH_ ! You're not Amy.."

" No, I'm not." The Princess dusted herself down, " Thanks for the save, " she grinned at him sweetly, " as always."

Sonic studied her, walking around her slowly, taking in every detail. She was about his height, he guessed about his age, and she was very pretty. She had a trim figure judging by the tight fitting dress she wore and the strange bodysuit she wore under it, long copper hair that was pull into a smart ponytail. She had sparkling green eyes when the light caught them, a nice smile, and as he finished his tour, a rather snazzy pair of red sneakers.

" Have you finished?" She huffed, " It never takes you this long to approve what I'm wearing."

He raised a blue brow, " So.. we've met?"

A shrug, " In a manner of speaking."

" Are you from around here?"

Another shrug, " I'm a long way from home," A deep sigh, " Thousands of miles, you could say. And _I'm_ telling _you_, Sonic, you shouldn't be here."

He laughed in her face, " Oh _per-lease_! You're just a slip of a girl. What do you know about stopping ol' Lard-Belly there," He pointed over to where Eggman was still slumped against the wall. " Besides, if he's up to no good, I'm the hedgehog to stop him." His expression turned hard, " Not you. _Got it _?"

" Look, _hedgehog_. You are in great danger, you have to leave. Right now!"

" I'm not going until I know what Eggman is planning with all those fakes that look like me. I don't trust anyone at first sight, just explain to me what you're doing here, girlie and maybe I--"

The Princess shook her head, " I don't have time to explain. And I'm_ really _sorry about this, but this is the only way to get you to trust me," She reached up onto her tip-toes and whispered in Sonic's ears, just three little words was all it took to make him stiffen and blink at her as she lowered herself down again. " Are we good?" She murmured softly, " Sonic, are--we--good?"

Sonic nodded, " Yeah, we're good. You have my trust.. for now anyway."

There came a soft _Thwack! _Sonic stared at the Princess, then his expression change and his eyes went glassy as he slumped forward. He landed on his front, revealing behind his fallen body, Robotnik holding a tiny dart-gun. The Princess looked at the mad doctor with fear in her eyes as he smirked.

" Finally. I have him, Sonic the Hedgehog in my grasp... again." He clicked his fingers, from a secret room, two of the copies marched out and lifted the sleeping Sonic between them.

" What are you going to do with him?" Squeaked the Princess, knowing full well what Robotnik's answer was going to be.

" You've travelled all this way, Princess, you tell me. It's been a few days now and _my _model, my more advanced , perfectly un-flawed by Sonic's personality, model should be all charged up. Once I've taken what I need from Sonic-- _this _Sonic-- I will dispose of him in a humane way. I owe him that much."

" And then..?"

Robotnik sighed deeply. " And then I use my metal warrior to destroy this planet via it's weak spot. Really, Princess, I thought you'd got you father's brains," He quickly looked at Sonic as the two copies dragged him away. He chuckled, " Huh, guess not."

The Doctor ,Sonic and the copies started down the corridor. The Princess made a move to follow, but was knocked down by a sharp pain to the chest. Winded, she had enough energy to lift her head and see Robotnik wave at her through the glass elevator. He pressed the button for the inter-com,

" _Electric barrier, Princess. To keep pests like you out. And guess what? I've just had news that dear Uncle Shadow and Rouge are here as well...And guess what else?" _He grinned madly at her_, " Void Chamber Two, is active. Let's see if you are like your father._"

The Princess grunted, struggling to her feet, she leaned on the wall for support and pushed her copper hair from her face. She started backing away slowly, never taking her eyes off Robotnik or Sonic. She lifted her wrist device to her lips and spoke softly,it beeped as it confirmed her request.

" _Found him, Princess." _Said a female voice_." Ready for trans-matting as soon as you're clear_."

She turned and bolted down the brightly lit passage at break-neck speeds, tuning out Robotnik's gleeful giggles as he disappeared down to the depths of the base.

" _Run, Princess_, _**RUN **_!!"

--

Rouge felt herself slipping, she held onto the metal pipe, praying that the bolts would hold. Glancing at the pink and yellow swirling vortex at the end of the room, she looked at the bolts again, her face paling as one bolt started to come un-done under the strain of the increasing pull of The Void.

Shadow was a little bit further down the room, holding onto his own pipe, the strain clearly visable on his dark face. " Hold on!! " He managed to shout over the roar.

"I can't do anything else!" She screamed back. The pipe started to bend, the bat tried to pull herself up but failed. She let out a piercing screech as she fell towards the portal. She could faintly hear Shadow's yell and felt his hand missing hers as she passed.

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum..._

A bright ball of light suddenly appeared at the entrance to The Void. Rouge flew into it and with a fearful look back at Shadow vanished in a blink of an eye. Shadow grunted as he fought to stay put, already he could feel his fingers slipping from around the pole. With a weak, " Nuugh..." He let go and was... _flying! _As his vision was blinded by pinkness, another colour took its place, it was green, a brilliant emerald green.

He suddenly felt grass under his feet and pushed his saviour away. She stumbled and fell onto her bum, looking hurt. Rouge hurried forward and helped the lilac hedgehog to her feet, giving Shadow _**the look **_she whispered her thanks to the new-comer, who nodded.

A big bang caught them all by surprise, the trio covered their ears and watched as the last remains of the city of Sidra was engulfed in a pillar of pink flames. It burnt away into dust, the dust and rubble was sucked up by the over-powering Void in a screaming, howling tornado and then The Void itself collapse into nothingness.

The Princess blinked as the dust settled, " That's something you don't see everyday."

Shadow rounded on The Princess, " And you don't see a female use an advanced form of Chaos Control. You've cost Sonic his life, he didn't make it out in time." He leaned in closer, studying her green eyes, then blinked as he saw them sparkle with a familiar gleam." Just _who_ are you?"

" My name is Princess Aleena. And Sonic's not dead, Uncle Shadow. I've been sent to help you. Take me to Sir Charles and I will explain everything." She said, digging out her bag and strapping herself in. Aleena headed for the general direction of Mystic Ruins, leaving the two of them staring at her retreating form.

Rouge was the first to snap out of it ," _Uncle _Shadow? " The bat asked as she followed Aleena.Shadow didn't say anything, he had his eyes down, deep in thought.

**There you go guys, The Princess is Aleena, based on Queen Aleena from Sonic Underground. And as I put at the start, I changed her appearance to fit the story. **

**But as Shadow said, Who is she?**

**Next Chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully, at the end of chapter you'll be able to figure out who this old foe is. **

**( Hint : Anyone played Sonic CD lately? )**

Chapter 5. 

The room was dark, the low light gave it an spooky quality. The many machines and other high-tech equipment that lined the walls hummed and whined, storing power, ready for use.

A low noise, like wood slapping on skin filled the air, a million times louder than normal. A low grunt and the clicking of locks followed. From his up-right position, Sonic squinted as his eyes adjusted in the dim light. He wished that he could reach between his eyes and rub to rid himself of the pounding headache,left by the after effects of the drugs. The scrapping sound of his arms against the metal sheet he was bounded to, told him it wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum..._

Strange, the dull noise inside his head sounded a lot like a heartbeat. Groaning, Sonic struggled against his bonds and it seemed to him, the more he struggled, the louder the sound got. He pulled and pulled, but the thick straps held on fast. Defeated, the blue hero slumped back onto the cool metallic slab and sighed. The room suddenly flared into life, Sonic gave an annoyed snort and adverted his gaze away from the machines and brightness.

" Ah...At last, you're awake. How do you feel, rodent?"

Sonic swallowed thickly, noticing the funny taste in the back of his throat. " Wh..What have... you done...to mmeee?" His voice was heavy, slurred.

" A little sleeping potion I cooked up. Seems to be finally wearing off, let's see.." Robotnik hummed to himself as he started checking screen, after screen of numbers.Once everything was in order, he opened a small cabinet and took out something that resemble a odd looking sieve, that really belonged in the kitchen ( If he had one.). " Just need to hook that here, and this there.." He plugged the wires into the main computer and placed the cap on Sonic's head. " Oh, and this is the best part! Computer , show me inside of capsule on-board _The Skipper_ space-craft."

" _Broadcasting_."

The area was dimmly lit, the computer brought the lights up by two points at a time. Sonic's eyes widened as a very sleek, very blue figure appeared precisely in the same position he was in now.

" _Systems on-line. Ready to up-load data to memory chip_."

"Ah-ha!" Robotnik clapped his fat hands together. "Let's see now..." his fingers flew across a key pad. On another screen, Sonic saw an image of his own head and brain in difference colours, " Yes,yes...He'll need that, and that too..." Parts of Sonic's brain lit up, one for his speed , for his skill and so on. " Urm...Knowledge of all major cities and landmarks, that's a must have. What else? What else?..." The doctor looked over at Sonic, and very slowly a grin formed on his face, " Oohh, _THAT'S_ what else!" Keys clicked furiously," Where is it?...There! It's small, tiny, but I can enlarge it. My metal son will be utterly ruthless!"

"...Can't do this...Will stop you..."

" My boy," Robotnik faced him, one finger on the _enter_ key." You are hardly in a position that can stop me. Now... _This_,is gonna hurt." He pressed the button.

Sonic screamed as pain burned his brain, making his whole body tighten. He pulled at his restraints as the pain became unbearable, the room blurred as tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks. After five to ten minutes of torture, the metal cap sparked and smoked and Sonic became still. He slumped down, his face blank and his eyes vacant.

" _Up-load complete. Waiting for final instructions_."

His dark glasses glinted in the half light, " Eggsellent!" Robotnik pressed a red panel, there came a moment static and he said, " I need a clear-up crew here pronto." It was a while when the door hissed open and another figure stepped in the room. Robotnik sneered at the new-comer, " You took your sweet time, fatty. Scoffing eggs again, were we,Doc?"

" Sorry. It won't happen--" Grey-blue eyes widened at the body strapped on the slab of silver. " Th--that's Sonic!" They rushed over to his side and placed a hand to his neck, releasing a relieved sigh when they found a pulse. " What the hell did you do to him!?"

" Oh-ho! Concerned are we about the hedge-rat? I just took a meaningless stroll inside his head. Nothing serious,"

" Not serious!? He's nearly brain-dead, you big dunce. Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?"

Sonic's blinked, his vacant eyes met grey ones, then they stared straight ahead. His lips curled into a smile, it grew until he let out an insane giggle, followed by a whisper in a childish sing-song voice. " _He's coming...The Metal Lord is coming! Tee-hee-hee_!"

" You'll regret this, Robotnik."

" Knew you were a soft boiled egg, Doc." Robotnik scoffed and went back to his creation, " Now that my son is all charged up, all I have to do is teleport him on down." He pressed a black button this time. A big tube at the end of the room lit up with yellow light, Robotnik smiled like a proud father. " Welcome home, my son."

As Robotnik scanned, prodded tuned and tinkled with his improved toy , Doc unclasped Sonic and gently placed one pale arm around his neck, he helped the sick hedgehog to his feet and every so often, as they headed to the prison cells, Sonic would loll his head back and repeat what he said in the Lab. "C'mon, rodent. It's against my better judgement, but I'll make you better. I just need time and my special tinted glasses back from that faker."

" _The seven Emeralds are the servers..._." Sang Sonic against his orange covered arm.

Laying Sonic on the spare bunk in his cell, Doc rubbed his chin in thought, maybe..just maybe the blue guy was on to something. Reaching under his pillow, Doc pulled out a very tattered book and began to skimmed it pages. Hoping to find a short-term cure before it was too late of all of them.

--

**At that moment in a big city...**

" I didn't really peg you for a big city and bright lights kinda person, Uncle Shadow."

Shadow looked up from his collections of papers with a slight frown, " How'd you find me?"

Aleena took out a folded flier from her back pocket and tossed in onto the table, "Found it in a nearby phone booth, _Club Rouge. _Wasn't hard. Loud music, big disco going on downstairs..."

" Does seem you have some talents of your father, sticking your nose in where it's not wanted.. Now,what do you want?"

"Ah... cut to the chase. I can see why my father liked you so much and made you my personal baby-sitter. Guessing by the mast of trees on your desk, you're looking for any clue to me and our relationship, huh?"

He sat back on the couch with folded arms," These papers are part of a bigger picture drawn by a girl who was in possession of my memories many months ago. When I got them back, I found new memories that I had no recollection of. These papers are my whole life from start to finish, and yes...I know who you are and I will keep my promise to your father. I'll keep you safe until you complete your mission."

Aleena took a seat, sat back and folded her arms behind her head, " Part of a bigger picture? How big a picture are we talking about?"

Shadow smirked, reached into his pocket, drew out a pen-like device and flicked the switch. The wall panel next to them opened, Aleena's mouth hit the ground as the mural that Sonic's friend-- Naminé, had given Shadow came into view. " Big enough for you?"

She got up and walked over to study it, " Whoa... That's _B-I-G_, Unc." She drew her fingers along the painting, taking in every detail, smiling as she saw a crude version of herself in crayon. " Yep, that's me.. and here's you, and mum and dad. Hm, no Nova yet, well I guess you left early for that celebration."

" Nova? And who is Nova, Princess?"

Aleena's smile was full of warmth and love that reach deep into her soul. " He's my brother, full name-- Prince Casanova Maurice Hedgehog. He's only six and I promised him I wouldn't be long. I really do need your help stopping Robotnik and..."

_Da--dum, da--dum,da--dum... _

Her voice trailed off, a blank expression crossed her face before she suddenly screamed and fell to her knees, clutching the sides of her head.

" Aleena ? Aleena !" Shadow knelt at her side, Aleena grabbed onto his arm in a vice grip, nails digging into to flesh, making him wince. "Aleena, what's wrong?"

She panted, struggling to get the words out," He's coming... It's too late...The Metal Lord is coming!" She pointed to the mega TV in the corner of the room." Incoming message from the man himself."

Shadow helped her to her feet and sat next to her on the couch, Aleena started to cry silently and grabbed his hand, Shadow surprised himself as he didn't let go. They sat together, watching Eggman's broadcast.

--

**Same time..( Roughly.) Tails' Workshop.**

_Da-dum, da-dum,da-dum..._

Amy sat in her seat drumming out the same beat on the table top. Further down the long table, Tails and Uncle Chuck were pouring over the blueprints that Aleena had brought with her. They were full of numbers and confused her very much, though not as confusing as the lilac hedgehog herself.

"This is amazing!" Gasped Tails. " Can you imagine _our_ Master Emerald being that powerful?"

"Indeed, Miles..Indeed. I think I can say, that the reason for Knuckles' Emerald becoming more.._active_is that somehow it was linked to Aleena's Emerald. The connection between the two worlds has become stronger over the coming months. Both worlds' energies combined, created a bridge and allowed the Princess to cross over."

" Big whoop." Grumbled Amy, she groaned and rubbed between her eyes, she could feel a major headache coming. She shook it off and folded her arms across her chest." Need I remind you, it was Aleena that cost us Sonic's life. She's the reason for all of this."

" I don't think so, Pinky." Came a soft female voice from the doorway. Rouge, along with Knuckles walked into the workshop and seated themselves down. " The real reason Sonic is no longer with us, is because of _him_.." She pointed to one of the many screens that lined the walls. Static filled the small space, until Eggman came into view. " Well look who it is... A talking egg."

_" Calling all Earth's children. Sonic the Hedgehog is now my slave, he is completely loyal to me and will carry out all my orders without fail. And if you think I'm kidding... Behold your Lord and Master!"_

The door behind Eggman hissed opened and a sleek, blue figure stepped through. Amy's breath caught in her chest as blood-red eyes gleamed into life and sharp, silver claws clenched and relaxed. She felt like the world was ending all over again, she let out a scream that made everyone jump.

" Amy, what is it? " Tails made a move towards her, but Chuck got there first.

"It's okay..sshh..Amy, it's okay.." The elderly hedgehog hugged her as tight as he could. Amy curled into her chair, covered her face with her hands and sobbed. " We'll get him back. I know we will, this is why Aleena's with us. She's been through this already, as have I and so have you. We'll get Sonic back."

Tails, Rouge and Knuckles looked from the screen to the two terrified hedgehogs. " Urm... Uncle Chuck?" Asked Tails softly," What is that thing?"

Chuck opened his mouth to reply, but Eggman got there first._" Children of Earth, I give you... The one, the only...Metal Sonic! Bwaa-haa-haa-haa-HA!"_

**There you go ! Mystery solved.**

**Let the mayhem and mischief of Metal Sonic begin, the world as we know it,is doomed.**

**DOOMED I TELL YOU, DOOMED! **_**AHA--HA--HAA--HA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are the best!**

**Sonic's name I took from the Archie comic archive. Don't like it, don't read then !**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 .

_The Sun was a beacon of hope, Its golden light drifted down to the main city of Emerald Valley. At the center of the City, on a small mountain, stood a large building. It was white and was gleaming in the sunlight. There were a network of bridges that connected it to the village below. From it's base, four waterfalls fell from the majestic gardens, the mist made it look like it was floating on a rainbow._

_Down a curling path away from the building, and the hustle and bustle of city life, red sneakers crunched the gravel. Green and wise eyes sought out the gleam of green from the grand shrine. _

_The Master Emerald dimmed and brightened at the arrival of the King, who tossed off his robe and ran up the steps. Placing a hand on the gems' surface, Aleena's father closed his eyes and listened. He rested his face on the Emerald and breathed deep._

Da-dum, da- dum, da-dum...

_He smiled softly and stepped back. He bowed at the gem in respect and descended the stairs. The Emerald glowed like a star, lighting his blue body from behind, making him look deep plum in colour._

_His daughter was safe, as was his wife and his other self. It looked like Aleena was going to succeed in her mission, with help from some of his old friends. The Emerald behind him suddenly screamed, its glow turned black. The King turned and spotted the seven Life Gems of their world circling the giant stone._

_" What am I to do? I can't turn Super any more, you know that! Unless.. Are you telling me, if I don't...Aleena will fail?" The stone glinted in reply, he took a deep breath. " If that's your final word, I just have to get something from the royal labs, and then we can do this thing." He picked up his robe and jogged back down the path, " And I was really looking forward to sharing a plate of chilli-dogs with my boy, ah well... All in the name of Fatherhood I guess."_

--

**G.U.N. H.Q ( Location so top secret, even I don't know where it is, so don't ask.)**

Aleena sat, uncomfortable in the hard seats. Rouge had invited all of them to H.Q, the Commander who had greeted them professionally was now standing in front of a screen that had a lot of red stars on it. The Princess understood that the greenish-blue circle was the Earth, and the stars were places that Metal Sonic had already struck.

" Eggman has the upper hand, he's using an unknown frequency to jam any sweeping scans we throw at him. We suspect he's got hold of a Chaos Emerald and he's using its power to help with the jamming. Now to the matter that is the look-a-like Sonic..." He pressed the top of the pen- like device in his hand. " As you can clearly see," He huffed, puffing out his chest. Aleena quickly stole a glance at Shadow, the black hedgie had a hand over his eyes and was shaking with silent giggles. She couldn't help but follow. " Meaty Sonic seems to be going after the big cities of the world-- You have a question already, _Princess_? Is it?"

She stood and flicked back her hair. " Princess Aleena, Sir. Now _your _commander. Take a seat."

" How dare you! I should tell your--"

" I said... _Sit down _!!" She stepped up to the stand and tapped the mic," This thing on?" In the crowd, Shadow gave her a thumbs-up, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves..

_Da-dum, da-dum,da-dum..._

Amy, in her seat narrowed her eyes, strange, the drumbeat was back and this time it was louder. She closed her eyes to listen more carefully, the drumbeat...sounded a lot like a...a heartbeat. She shuddered and opened her eyes again, only to find Aleena staring at her. The green eyes of the Princess glinted, Amy knew that look, had seen it so many times before Sonic battled Eggman. Aleena tilted her head and grinned, and ..oh yeah. That was it, no body could grin like that, except Sonic. " Oh, my ..." Suddenly it made perfect sense to her, it wasn't just the same eyes,the speed or the red sneakers, but it was the whole attitude complete with the foot tapping.

Aleena cleared her throat." _Metal_Sonic is searching for the planets' weak spot. He's doing the same pattern that he used in my home world. The Robotnik in the broadcast was not your Robotnik, but _my _Robotnik. He vanished many months ago and I've been tracking his movements in this world. I've waited for the connection between the two worlds to be at their strongest so I could cross over." She took another breath, " Is everyone following okay?"

The Commander raised his hand, " Question : If you come from a parallel world. Why didn't they send Sonic?"

Shadow frowned, his arms tightened. Rouge noticed and patted his arm to soothe him. He nodded a thanks. Aleena smiled again.

" King Sonic, at this time is recovering and re-buildng his city. My brother is too young for such a dangerous mission, so he sent me..His daughter."

The whole room gasped or spluttered. " His _D-Daughter _!?"

This time Shadow _did_stand up and address the crowd. " You got a problem with it, you take it up with her family. When I was transported to her world, she was just a baby. I gave my word to King Sonic that I would look after her, no matter what."

Chuck nodded and stood too. " Same here. Like Aleena, I too came to this world via The Void..Oh I like that, rolls off the tongue that does. Anyway, I promised to help her, she's my grand-niece, family stick together." He smiled at the young one. " No matter where they come from."

Aleena smiled at two of the people in the room that were important in her life. She just needed the third to give her support. She looked at Amy again." Before this Sonic was taken I said three words to him, afterwards he gave me his trust. Those three words were, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, only those closest to Sonic would know that. Please..._Mum_, will you help me?"

" This is silly," The Commander stood up and charged to the front," You expect me, a fighter of old, to believe such twaddle. Out of my way ,_ girlie_."

" Nobody calls us ,girlie. Commander, you'll have to get past me too." A big mallet appeared out of no where. The guards that were closest to Amy screamed and ducked for cover. The pink hedgehog shrugged at such..well ,_girls_, then walked to the front of the room, joining Shadow and Chuck who had placed themselves in front of the Princess. " Nobody harms my baby girl. Got it?" She palmed the hammer, making her point. " Anyone else?"

The screen behind them flashed as yet another city fell to Metal. Aleena tapped on the tiny keypad, the red stars were overlapped with blue ones. The cities already destroyed were now purple, only a hand-full of stars remained blue. Knuckles stood and studied the map, he frowned as he traced unmarked paths along its surface.

"Princess? How did Metal nearly destroy your world last time?"

" Urm... First he destroyed all major cities causing the whole planet to come to a stand-still. Then he made all the volcanoes erupt, but that wasn't enough, he had to find the weak point of the planet. We stopped him before he could, returned him back to flesh.Robotnik escaped into your world by that time--"

" The weak point..hm.."

Tails and Rouge had joined them. Rouge smiled, " I know that look, Knuckie. You know where the weak point is, don't ya."

He sighed and nodded, he turned and spoke into the mic, " I've travelled this planet so many times and I know it better than anyone. Metal was half-right when he got to the volcanoes, as you know all volcanoes on the planet are joined together by thin rivers of magma under the crust. The most powerful of them all is hidden beneath the coldest place on Earth, if there was an explosion at the thinnest part of the North Pole, which I think is near somewhere called Icy Peaks, the red hot magma will rush to the surface melting the ice. The rise in water would cause a global flood, allowing Robotnik to re-populate the planet with robot drones, and re-build his empire." He grinned at the stunned faces of the G.U.N. agents, " Yeah, have fun with that."

Rouge nudged his arm when he stepped down and walked away," Strong, good-looking and one heck of brain. Where have you been hiding all my life?"

He shoved her playfully, "Under a big rock that I plan to return to after this is all over."

" Well, seeing as you know more than we do on this account. I'm guessing that there's a G.U.N. in your world..." The Commander saluted the Princess," Orders, Ma'am?"

Aleena folded her arms in a very Sonic- like way, " Get the best planes you got, with the best pilots you can find, Commander. I don't suppose _Oblivion_ is fully operation yet, is it?"

" I don't know how you got your information, but yes Ma'am. Test flight came back with no errors, she's ready when you give the word."

She nodded. " Do it. Bring her round to Mystic Ruins, I want _The Tornado _brought on-board." She turned to Tails, " I know that we don't know each other, but I'd like you to lead the attack, Miles. My dad told me so many stories about your flying skills and how many times you helped him out, will you do the same for me?" She held out a hand.

Tails thought for a second, then he grinned and shook," Anything for Sonic, or a member of his family."

" Count me in."

" Same here." Rouge and Knuckles nodded.

" I gave my word, I will not fail." Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

" Though I'm not quite ready to be a mum, I'm here." Amy nodded, Aleena reached out her other hand to grasp hers, her green eyes glistened. " Let's go find your dad."

Chuck sniffed," You know.. This is so heart warming." He lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes. " Anyone got a tissue?"

Aleena smiled with a sigh, " Oh, Unc..."

--

On-board Robotnik's Fortress- The repaired _Egg Carrier _, the doctor hummed and rubbed his chin. He flicked through the many screens in front of him. Each one showed flames, ruined buildings and many prototypes of Metal running into certain buildings and carrying out large sacks. The sacks contained the little slips of green paper that the people of Earth couldn't live without, if he had them all, they would beg him to let them live.

A screen nearest to him came on-line. It too, was filled with flames, a shadow slowly walked out of the inferno. The shape was perfect, Metal Sonic came into view with red eyes a blaze. The sides of the passageway he was walking down crumbled, smoking pieces of piping, cables, brickwork just seemed to bounce off him. The gas pipes burst and caught a light, pillars of fire shot up alongside him, Metal calmly walked on ahead then stopped and folded his arms.

" We have the coordinates. Proceed to area 0.0.0 and wait for me there. We're bound to have some uninvited guest waiting for us, I can't risk you fighting them alone..Not when I'm so close." Metal's eyes flickered as he downloaded the new information. He beeped, bowed and zipped out of sight. Robotnik grinned and sat back in his chair, " Run fast, Princess. Your nightmare is about to become reality." He cackled, " I love being me!"

* * *

**Next chapter soon. ( Though I'm having a writers' block, it may be a while. I've got so many ideas in my head, I can't get them out and I don't want this story to be like the others.)**

**I have to confess, I have been watching **_**Sonic the Movie..**_**Hence, where this story idea came from.**

**Just seen a photo of Were-Sonic from **_**Sonic Unleashed**_**. Is it wrong to think he's very cute?**


	7. Chapter 7

****

I have done it! I've gotten over ten reviews for a story! YAY!!

**Big hugs to all that have reviewed, I've been busy because not only have I been doing this, I've also done drawings to go with it. All I need now, is a scanner.**

**Any-hoo, enjoy peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 7

A cool cloth was placed on his forehead. Sonic murmured in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes. He waited for them to adjust to the harsh light and was startled when he saw a blurred ginger whiskered face beside him.

" Eggman..? Wha--Where am I?"

Eggman-- The_ real _one-- placed a hand to the side of his head," Sshh...Don't try so hard, Sonic. I don't know how long the effects will last. I've _borrowed _Robotnik's Emerald from the engine room, but..."

Sonic blinked, and reached down to feel the hard surface of the gem in question against his chest. "So, you're _helping _me? Did someone scramble _your_ brain, Doc?"

" No. I'm still me, and I _do _want to help. I thought I'd give you a heads-up, I over-heard Robotnik talking to his version of Metal Sonic and I have to say.. Metal is a complete work of art--"

" _Not_ helping ,Doc." Grumbled the hedgehog, trying to sit up.

" Sorry. But the thing is... The _Egg Carrier _is nearing Icy Peaks and I'm led to believe that Robotnik has ordered Metal do destroy himself doing one last job."

" That..doesn't sound good for me , I take it."

Eggman shook his head, " I'm afraid not. You see, When Robotnik scanned your brain to programme Metal, it created a mental link between you and him. If Metal is destroyed, you'll be left near enough to a vegetable with no hope of recovery."

A hallow laugh left Sonic, " Figures. But I don't understand how you managed to get me round with a Chaos Emerald."

A grin, " Since you're able to use the Emeralds when you transform, a part of you is stored within them, but it's not enough,"

Sonic nodded, " How long have I got?"

Eggman chewed his lip, " Not long, maybe a few hours?." He looked out the window and spotted the snow-capped mountains and light purple sky. The doctor felt pressure on his hand and looked down to find a small,gloved one covering his own. He blinked, Sonic was looking at him sadly, then he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. " Sonic?... Sonic?._Sonic _?!"

--

**Planet surface, Icy Peaks.**

Aleena was having a blast! Which really wasn't appropriate giving the circumstances. But _come on_! Here she was, about to save the day with her Uncle Shadow, following him as he travelled along thin rails made from real ice. She took a second to tugged down her dress to cover her cold knees, before-hand she'd changed on the _Oblivion_, swapping her green dress for a baby-blue one and her black friction- saving leotard to a grey one to match the surroundings.

She watched Shadow crouch to gain more speed and did the same. The white snow-capped hills and pale mauve sky blurred around her, she took her eyes off Shadow for just a moment to enjoy the view. When she turned back again, he was gone!

Panicked, she spoke into her head-set, " Uncle Shadow! Shads, you there!?"

Static, then, "_You're definitely Sonic's off-spring. Only he calls me that_."

She sighed, " You scared me! Where the heck are you?"

" _I jumped to the track below, much more fun. You should try it._"

Looking down, Aleena could just make out Shadow as he zigged-zagged through the dense forest that had blue ( yep,_ blue_) trees and bushes. She gulped, " Looks kinda dangerous. I think I'll pass."

He scoffed, " _Call yourself Sonic's daughter? Sonic would be down here in a Sonic-second._" Some one tapped him on the back, he yelped, and nearly lost his footing as he jumped to skate backwards. He clamped a hand over his heart, " Geez, Princess!"

She giggled sweetly, " I _am_ getting faster, " she grinned at him. She hopped on a rail next to his. Shadow sighed, turned to face forward again and yelled in surprise. She turned back to look, felt the ice vanish beneath her feet and went sliding towards a very deep pit. " Uncle Shadow!! "

Shadow acted quickly, he hooked a line to the nearest tree, wrapped the other end around his waist and slid on his front as fast as he could. He managed to grab her hand, saving her by mere inches. Aleena looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

" Thanks."

" You're welcome. Those ice rails were recently melted, which means Metal can't be that far ahead. Now, _how_ to find Metal..."

"There they are! Shadow, Princess!"

The two hedgehogs turned and saw Tails and Knuckles hurrying towards them. The looks on their faces could only mean something bad was going down. Behind the two friends stood _The Tornado _bi-plane. Shadow folded his arm over his chest and raised a dark brow in question.

" No time to explain." Knuckles was reaching into his dreadlocks while Tails pulled out a small device that tracked Metal's movements. Knuckles held two fake Chaos Emeralds, he handed one to Shadow ,who eyed it in confusion. He took a quick breath, " Listen, I've just got off the radio with Uncle Chuck. The Master Emerald is playing up again, and this time it's worse. We're to teleport to the Floating Island at once using these fakes. G.U.N. have given Tails the all- clear to attack from the skies, which should give Aleena time to search for Metal."

Shadow nodded, "Understood. Aleena will you-- Princess, what's wrong?"

Aleena looked like she was having trouble breathing, she clutched at her chest. " Uncle Shadow... I can't hear it, the heartbeat. I think.. something terrible has happened. Sonic's in danger."

" How long does he have?" The three of them gathered around her. Shadow touched her arm gently, " Aleena..."

She looked at them sadly, then shook her head, " It's too late. The connection is broken..He's gone."

Tails shook his head," I don't believe you. We'll find a way to get him back. Knuckles, you and Shadow go to Uncle Chuck. Aleena, you and me will find Metal and stop him before he does anything else and before anything else happens."

Aleena nodded, wiping her eyes, "OK. I have a mission to complete. I'll see you lot later when we're all a little older and wiser." She smiled and raced into the forest.

" Watch over her." Whispered Shadow to Tails, who nodded before hopping into _The Tornado_ and starting the engine. The black hedgehog nodded at Knuckles, who grabbed his arm, together they vanished in pink flash of light using Chaos Control.

--

**Egg Carrier-- Med Center..**

" Again! Shock him again!"

_" Sir. His body has suffered huge amounts of abuse. I am afraid we can do no more."_

" Do it again, or I'll have you melted down for scrap metal. Do it!"

The medical drone rolled the defibrillator over to the table. It placed the sheets onto the tanned chest and put the shock pads over them. They hesitated until they looked over at Eggman, who gave them a nod.

" Do it."

The huge amount of volts that course through his body made Sonic jerk upwards from the bed. He slammed back down again, the nearby screen still showed him flat-lining.

"Again!"

**ZZAAATT!!**

_A pair of hands took the object from its pedestal. They held the shiny object to eye level and sighed deeply. Slowly they placed it on their head while murmuring an aged old prayer._

" Again!!"

**ZZZAAATT!!**

_Pebbles crunched under red trainers before they climbed the steps of the Altar. The giant gem that awaited them glowed to life as its seven children grew near. A gloved hand touched its surface ,green eyes turned to red, blue fur changed to yellow. One simple command and the whole area was bathed in green._

Eggman nibbled his lower lip watching Sonic slammed back down onto the bed. " It can't end this way. C'mon, rodent. You can't fail me now. Shock him again!" The drones shocked Sonic once more, the blue hero slumped on the bed. His head lolled loosely to the side. Eggman's grey eyes widened as the truth hit him hard, he stared at the screen beside Sonic, at its never-ending line and on-going beep. " Sonic..."

--

**Mystic Ruins.**

Shadow and Knuckles arrived at the Shrine to find Uncle Chuck standing at its base, watching the Master Emerald glow and dim. Knuckles raced up the stone steps and placed a hand on its surface. After a while, he frowned.

" Something is trying to get through. It's strong.._really_ strong..." He stared into the gems' misty center, his eyes widened as a familiar shape started to emerge. He backed down the steps and ran towards Shadow and Chuck, shouting, " Get down, It's breaking through !"

The Emerald shone to its fullest, bathing the whole area with green light. There came an almighty sonic-boom and from the inside a golden comet burst out and hovered above it. Shadow, Chuck and Knuckles lowered their hands from their eyes and blinked in amazement.

A fine crown sat on his head, seven different shards of colour were embedded in the gold and glinted in the Suns' rays.Though older and a little worn around the edges, his spikes were the same and sticking out because of the Emeralds' power. His eyes were red and wise, but his grin was just as cocky. He spotted his old friends and gave them a mocked salute and wink.

" Have no fear ,guys. The hedgehog in the crown is here and ready to kick some Ro-_butt_-nik booty!" King Sonic frowned slightly, " Now,_ where's _my daughter?"

* * *

**More soon, promise.**

**I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to turn out, but I think it went OK.**

**Please R and R if you want to, you don't have to, but it would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you think I would **_**really **_**kill off Sonic? Shame on you!**

**Read and learn guys!**

**Please R and R if you want.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 8.

**On board the **_Oblivion_**...**

"This is Mary, from SSTV News, bringing you the hottest stories where- ever on the globe. We're here on--"

"Hey! What the hell do you people think you're doing here? Who gave you permission to be here?"

"Commander! How about a few words to our viewers? We're live after-all."

The Commander opened his mouth to tell her where she could stick her interview when every computer terminal and electronic device on the ship shut down. Rouge, typed the computer keys and then grunted annoyingly, slamming her fists on the unresponsive keyboard."Aargh, worthless hunk of junk!" Amy, next to her, gave an alarmed squeak as her terminal showered her with a small display of sparks.

The two girls screamed as Shadow, Knuckles_ and _Uncle Chuck came out of no where. Shadow dusted his hand free of the fake Emerald and shoved Rouge out of her seat. He typed on the panel, Rouge smirked beside him.

" It's not going to work.." She sang. But to her amazement all the computers on the ship came back on-line! " What the frig is this?!"

Shadow smirked as he scrolled down the screen, " He's here."

Amy looked confused, " Who?" She asked.

The black hedgehog blanked her, he flicked on the com-link to the cannon chamber and said calmly," You have a green, Sonic."

" _Roger_."

" Huh? Wait..Did you just say Sonic? How's that possible?"

Chuck patted Amy's arm, " It's a_ long _story, sweetie-pie." Amy _hmphed _and sulked in her chair. Chuck snickered and looked at his screen, " Cannon charged to seventy, eighty..ninety--Get ready, Sonic-- ninety four. Start spinning!"

Shadow flicked another switch, " Safety's off. Do your thing, your highness."

Then was a chuckle, followed by, " _My pleasure_!"

The deck under their feet started vibrating, Amy and Rouge looked at each other and went, " Whoa..."

King Sonic rolled on the spot on the platform as it was loaded into the main chamber of the cannon. His Chaos energy fused with that stored in the weapon to double its fire power. The barrel shot out of the underside of the _Oblivion_, mirroring the main weapon on the _Egg Carrier_. The inside glowed gold as Sonic reached full power, a low hum came from deep with the cannon's core, what ever was going to happen, it was going to have a_ very _big bang.

" Fire Chaos Blaster!" Screamed the Commander, smacking his palm on a nice, big red button.

A beam of intense Chaos energy shot across the light ,purple sky. It split into two smaller beams that spiralled around each other. There was an almighty _**BANG!!**_ And an orb _whooshed _down the middle of the spiral, crackling with the excess energy. The _Oblivion_ rocked with the after-shock of the firing, Chuck had to switch on the stabilizers.

The orb that was older Sonic, howled towards the target--The _Egg Carrier_. Robotnik was no fool, he saw the hedgehog-ball and put up his shields.Sonic smacked into them and yelled as he was fried. He bounced back and hovered in front of the dome, he closed his eyes and reached out his hands. Using the Emeralds' power, he literally grabbed the shield and _tore _it apart. The force-field around the Docs' ship fizzed out. Sonic grinned when he heard Robotnik's howl of hate and rage.

" Is that all ya got?"

"_Oohh! Tough guy, huh? I know you're fast, rodent, but even you can't be in two places at once_."

" Huh? I don't--"

"_Sonic? Sonic, it's Amy. I don't how you're alive, but I'm really glad you're back! We're getting a big object on radar and it's heading right for Tails and Aleena! You've gotta stop it! Hurry!! _"

Sonic clenched his hands into fist, " You dirty, sneaky.."

" _Ah,ah, aahh. Times a wasting. It's either me,or your friends_. _Have fun, King_!" Robotnik laughed till his sides were sore.

Sonic growled deep in his throat. He turned and floated away from the ship, " Just you wait, Doc! I'll come back and then you'll be sorry!"

--

The loud bleeping in the plane told him something was very, _very_bad. Tails had radioed in to say he'd lost Aleena's heat signature a while back, now he was over the mountains of Icy Peaks trying to loose the mother of all air-to- fox missiles.

" I'll smash it into one of the hills." He put on the speed and curved the nearest mountain. He looked back, hoping to find a smoke cloud, only for the missile to race after him at double speed. Tails fired some rockets, fingers crossed that the missile would be fooled and crashed into them. It wasn't, and now he was in a shallow dive with the snowy ground coming up fast. The little fox shut his eyes, _This is it..._

One of the scanners on the plane beeped like crazy! Tails risked peeking and saw something else, something fast coming up alongside the missile. His vision was blinded by brilliant sunlight, his ears picked up the deafening_ boom _of the rocket. Hands clutching the controls, Tails fought hard to steady the plane. Suddenly the whole plane started to glow in the same sunlight, and once again he was blinded. When the glowed dimmed , Tails looked up and saw something that made him blink, then weep softly in disbelief.

He saw a pair of shining, red sneakers.

A yellow head looked down at him and smiled," You didn't think I'd miss this party, did you? buddy?"

He smiled in return, " Sonic!!"

" Hey, Tails, wanna help me save the world?" He waggled his brows, " Just like old times."

"Uh, you're Aleena's dad, right? I-I mean.._our _Sonic's still..." Tails closed his eyes and sniffed.

King Sonic tapped the window, " I'm working on it. Trust me, buddy, I'll sort it out." He grinned.

Tails nodded," Yeah! Like old times!" He typed some commands into the plane and gripped the controls. " Hang on, your Highness, here we go!"

The two friends headed for Robotnik's ship. Tails expertly dodged the Doc's missile attacks with ease. He fired a round of bullets into the side of the ship and gave Sonic the thumbs-up. Sonic nodded and jumped from the plane into the darkness, Tails soared overhead and landed the plane safely, he jumped out and headed for the main bridge, ready to lend his pal a hand.

Inside the huge battle ship, Tails quickly got lost. He rounded a corner and nearly got run over by some droids that were in a big hurry to jump ship. " Wha..?" He stepped forward and nearly trod on a pair of sunglasses, that he recognized as Eggman's. _Sonic must be close,_ Tails pocketed the goggles and peeked round the only open door along the corridor. His eyes widened to the size of small plates, _Sonic, NO!_

Super Sonic-two was standing in the middle of the ruined bridge of the _Egg Carrier_. His fur glowed like a bright star, he turned his head towards Tails, and the little fox shrank back in fear. Sonic's eyes were still red, but now the whites of his eyes had taken on a pinkie hue. The room was filled with a shallow gasping sound, the reason was held in one of Sonic's hands by his collar at arms' length.

Robotnik struggled to free himself from the King's death-grip. " Si-sire..please, I'm sorry! _I'm sorry _!!"

Sonic growled low and lifted the doctor, so his feet bearly touched the floor. " I've listen to your lies for so long, and frankly I'm sick of it. I'm sending you home, where you can get the help you desperately need." His grin was bordering on un-hinged, and getting more twisted as the seconds rolled past. " The Physician Council with help you get back onto your feet, Ivo. That, I promise you."

" No... Please, anything but that! NO! _NNNOOOO!! _" Robotnik screamed and looked down. His feet were disappearing! He strained to be free as his knees vanished, then his chest. The computers around them exploded with the intense Chaos charge. Sonic's hand burst into pink flames as he tightened his grip, the doctor gave one last howl of pain as he vanished completely with a last, " _NNOO_!!" That echoed in the silence.

Sonic stood, panting. He rubbed his face with a sigh and then went to leave. Tails stood in shock as he past, staring at the spot where Robotnik had been standing.

" I...Where'd he go?"

" Home. Used Chaos Control to send him against his will. I have just enough energy before I, too, must return home. This way." He led Tails to the _Egg Carrier's _Med Center. " This world still needs a hero."

--

The door to the Med Center crashed open, Eggman gave a scream of surprise as he was blasted back. He hit his head on some over-head piping and blacked out, he didn't see the two small figures enter. One hurried to his side, the other made their way to a cloth-covered bed.

King Sonic drew the sheet back, revealing the grey body of younger Sonic. He heard Tails' sniffled and said, " Watch this." He placed his golden hands on each of Sonic's temples and closed his eyes. _C'mon, blue one. You're not done, not yet._His fingers went,like before. He furrowed his brow as his Chaos energy was slowly accepted and channeled into younger Sonic. After a while, he stepped back, a little shaky with a small grin on his face. " There. I've just given away 20 years of my life. All done."

Tails nervously came to his side, and looked at him hopefully. " Is he..?" Sonic-two took his hand and placed it on the tanned chest of blue Sonic. The fox focus his hearing, and then he heard it,

_Da-dum, da-dum,da-dum..._

From the other side of the room Eggman started to stir, Tails crouched down beside him to make sure he was OK. King Sonic laid a hand on younger Sonic's forehead, _Remember, blue one_, He told him telepathically, _from inside the belly of the beast.._

He nodded at Tails, " I have to go and help Aleena now. Use the _Tornado _and get both of them to safety." He pointed to Eggman and Sonic.

Tails smiled, " You can count on me, Sonic!"

Sonic grinned, " Of course I can. You're my best bud!"

He vanished in a flash of green, just as Eggman was getting his bearings.Eggman rubbed the back of his head and groaned, he was a little taken back when he saw Tails standing over him holding his sunglasses. He reached over, snatched the glasses from Tails' grasp and shoved them onto his face.

"Well, now," He grumbled, standing and looking around the ruined ship, " would some one tell me what the heck is going on?"

Tails sighed as he started to explain and help Eggman carry the unconscious Sonic to the _Tornado._As Eggman tried his best to make any sense out of the foxs' rambling, Tails closed his eyes, wishing to be anywhere else right now. _I bet Aleena's having more fun than I am._

* * *

**Is she?**

**Find out next chapter for show -down between Princess and Metal !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, Sonic's not dead..just sleeping on the job.**

**Now, I know this is late in the story, but, with Sonic out for the count and Aleena still out there, I think that any version of Sonic ( Male or female) should have a band of loyal friends to help them save the day.**

**So... (takes a **_very_** deep breath.) I'd like to introduce you to The F.F.F's ! ( Future Freedom Fighters.)**

_Princess Aleena Hedgehog- 14 yrs ( Purple fur and copper hair.)_

_Brandy the Hedgehog- 16 yrs ( Brown with purple eyes and streaks in fur like dad, Shadow.)_

_Spike the Hedgehog- 16 yrs ( Same as his twin sister but darker colouring.)-- _Note, Brandy and Spike were born by surrogate mother and mixing of Shadow's and King Sonic's DNA. **Long story.**

_Terri- Sue-12 yrs ( White echidna with short pink hair.)_

_**Those not old enough to join yet.**_

_Prince Casanova Hedgehog- 6 yrs ( Blue fur-like dad- and copper hair.)_

_Mandarin ' Mandy' Prower -8 yrs ( Black- tipped one tailed vixen, with orange fur and blond hair.)_

**Hold on to your butts! Here . We. **_**GO **_**!**

* * *

Chapter 9. 

It was night-time at Icy Peaks and a lot of weird things had happened over the last few hours. King Sonic from an alternate Mobius had arrived to take down alternate Robotnik. He had succeeded and sent the mad doctor home using Chaos Control. The King had then, ( with Tails' Prime's help) brought Sonic Prime ( That's our Sonic) back to life by sharing some of his own life energy. After he'd done that, King Sonic had teleported away to help his daughter-Princess Aleena, who at this moment in time,is not having fun...

On the white surface of the frozen waste-land, a purple streak cut across the horizon, breaking up the never-ending whiteness. It weaved between the blue trees of the dense forest to stop in a deserted clearing,the dust had settled, to reveal a _very_ ticked off Princess.

Aleena raked her hands through her hair, ridding it of twigs and leaves before pulling it back into a neat ponytail again. She looked around, sighed, then pushed back the top of her glove. She flicked on her com-link and jumped onto a nearby boulder to scan the radio channels, hoping to make contact with anyone who could help.

"Uncle Shadow, do you copy?" A buzz was her answer, so she scanned another station, " Great Uncle Chuck, are you there?" Same result. Aleena tried one more, " Miles? Miles? _ARGH!!_ Is _anyone _monitoring these things? You guys, _seriously_ !?" She smacked her forehead, " Bloody things!"

She chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. Studying the wrist device, Aleena noticed something she hadn't before- a tiny yellow button on the side. " What the heck ? Well, nothing else is working, so it can't hurt to try..right?" Shrugging at her own question, she pushed the button and spoke clearly and simply. " This is Princess Aleena on _Terra Firma _Prime. Do you read me, over ?" _Please..Somebody answer, please.._

There came a lot of static and then, " _Princess!? Oh, thank Maria you're alive_!"

" Spike.. I've told you over and _over_, don't call me _Princess_. Where's your sister, Brandy?"

"_Out_."

" Out? Out where? With who?"

A grumble on the other end, " _With your show-off of a brother, my Princess. I swear, he gets more like Sonic with every day that passes. Ah! Here's the stop-out now. Grab a head set, sis, Aleena's on line one."_

A much softer voice breezed over the radio, " _Aleena! How can I help, babe? Do you want me to kill Spike? I can do that, you know, been working on my Chaos Spears. Kicked his butt the other day_."

Spike shouted in the background, " _You got lucky. I'll beat you next time_!"

Aleena giggled, " No killing today, Bran. I need your help, I need you to scan for Metal Sonic's heat signature, it should be the same as the one from back home."

" _Metal Sonic ? _" Squeaked Spike. " _Metal Sonic ! ?_"

" Is there an echo? Yes, I said Metal Sonic. Anything , Bran?"

" _Well...It's very faint, but I think I have him. Now, you say that world mirrors our own_,"

She nodded, " Yep."

"_OK. Metal Sonic has stopped at Mount Spatterhorn.But I must--"_

Aleena jumped from the boulder, " Thanks ,babe. I owe you one."

"_Princess, you don't understand ! Where's he's waiting, there's a huge amount of Void activity_. _He's leading you into a trap. Please, don't go_!"

" I have to. I'm the only one who can stop him, this worlds' Sonic is dead, it's up to me. As Princess, its my duty."

" _Stuff your rotten duty! Your people need you, come home now._"

"_ Please , my Princess. Listen to my sister and come home._"

Aleena huffed, " Look. I know you're looking out for me, and I love you for it, but understand...Metal is the monster from my nightmares, unless I get rid of him, he'll be the monster of every one's nightmare and I can't let that happen." It was quiet on the other end, " Guys? _Hello_?"

"_We got your back, Aleena. Go get 'im, girl ! _"

She smiled warmly, " You bet your butts I'll get him. Aleena out." The Princess jumped from the rock and took deep breaths, _OK,Aleena. This is it. Time to do some major Freedom Fighting. Let's do it, to it! _She revved up and shot out of the clearing,leaving a smoke trail behind her as she headed for Mount Splatterhorn.

--

Minutes passed, Aleena found herself perched on the tip of Splatterhorn. She huffed puffs of air into the freezing winds and hugged her knees. _C'mon, Metal, I'm growing a beard out here._Suddenly the air was filled with a roaring, unlike any plane or spacecraft know to man. Aleena shivered as the winds picked up, she looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed.

Metal Sonic was hovering in mid-air, his booster-boots (nearly like those worn by Shadow.) firing on all engines to keep him a loft. The blue robotic look-a-like of her dad cocked his head as he scanned her. He then beeped, held onto his sides and started chirping at her.

Metal was_ laughing _at her.

She pouted at him, " You think you've got the upper-hand, just because you're _programmed_ with my dad's skills?"

He nodded, still chirping.

Aleena smirked, " Well, guess what, hotshot?" She jumped and summer-salted, the heel of her shoes knocked Metal on the top of his head, sending him back down the side of the hill. " So have I!"

She growled and ran at him as Metal travelled to the bottom. The robot weaved around the trees and raced out onto a thin ice plate with Aleena in hot pursuit. They were heading for Mount Splatterhorn, it's odd shape tip, that looked like the top of a palm-tree and held all its snow before, clearly recognisable in the distance. Metal increased his speed, the heat from his rockets melted the snow behind him. Aleena followed suite, she leaned forward put her arms behind her and ran for all she was worth. Her feet blurred until a perfect figure of eight appeared beneath her--_The Super Figure of Eight Peel-Out!_

A flash appeared on the horizon and Metal came screaming at her. The two high-speed hedgehogs crashed into each other.They held onto the others shoulders as they continued to push each other to the limit . A fine-lined crack spilt the ice under them, neither of them took any notice. Metal fired up his secondary jet to compensate, a high-pitch whine came for deep within him from pushing too hard. Aleena gritted her teeth, keeping up such a ridiculous speed was starting to take its toll.

Soon they realised it was too late to stop, the fine cracks had come together to form a ring. The ring broke, Metal beeped as he vanished into the darkness below. Aleena clung onto the edge of the casum, her energy failing. She managed to drag herself up about half way, before letting out a terrible scream.

Metal was holding onto her ankle, hell-bent on taking her with him. The Princess weakly tired to shake him off, her vigorous movements broke the ledge she was hanging onto. She screamed again as she too vanished into the depths below.

--

Aleena woke to find herself in one piece, she was bruised, sore, and as she lifted a hand to her forehead, a little bloody. She squinted in the darkness, making out various rock formations. She tried to move, and found that she was tied to a large stalagmite. _I'm inside Splatterhorn? Metal's gonna kill me first when he sets off the weak spot. Oh daddy, I've failed you. I'm sorry!_ She sobbed into her chest, but then stopped as she heard something in the darkness.

In the depths of the cave,the lilac hedgehog faintly heard soft stomping. Metal slowly came into sight, holding in his clawed hand what appeared to be a small processing chip. Aleena knew it at once, it was, as Doctor Robotnik had called it back home, _The Personality Inhibitor_. The robot stopped in front of her, gently but firmly took one of her hands in his, and dropped the chip into her palm.

" Wha..? I don't understand, why did you..."

Metal took her other hand and placed it on his chest plate, Aleena flattened her hand and then blinked at what she heard,

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum..._

" You..have.. a heartbeat ?" Metal nodded, lowering her hand. " So... That means... Sonic's _alive_. This worlds' Sonic..Is alive!" She started weeping happily, the noises coming from her startled Metal. The robot stepped back, but he mis- judged and slipped down the side. " Oh no! Metal!"

A thick wire shot over the edge, the grappled hook attached to a rock close to Aleena. Metal clambered slowly up the pebbly cliff face, he managed to pulled himself up and over to solid ground when an almighty thunder-clap sounded. Aleena shut her eyes, but could not shut her ears at the deafening boom. A bright pinkish glow came from the hole Metal had come out of, she peaked and gasped.

For not only was Mount Splatterhorn the weakest part of the planet, it was also home to another doorway... to The Void !

" We have to get out of here! Metal, please..untie me!" Aleena struggled with her binds. " C'mon, please! We can run away. We can... Metal?"

Metal was standing with his back to her, arms folded, head down. The winds in the cave were picking up, Aleena had to keep moving her head to rid her face of her hair. The wire holding Metal was being strained to its limit. What was he waiting for? All he had to do was set the most powerful volcano under Splatterhorn off, and he would have done his job. Why was he hesitating?

She looked at the chip in her hand, chewing the inside of her cheek again, as she tried to figure it out. Without the chip, Metal was just a robot copy of Sonic, with all the heroes abilities, smarts ( Not that Sonic has many, but still..) and always knowing when to do the right thing. Her eyes widened, Metal was going to do the right thing. But right by who?

The pull of The Void grew stronger with each passing second.The wire holding Metal creaked, Aleena wiggled against her bonds.From somewhere deep inside Metal came a bleep, the look-a-like robot turned and faced her. Aleena gasped, for Metal's eyes were no longer red...They were _green_.

" M-Metal?" A blue mist formed around Metal, " No! Stop! Don't do it, stop!!" _Have to stop him! Have to..._

Faster than lighting, Metal raised his hand, his laser gun popped out of the wrist compartment and he fired at the wire holding him in place. Metal fell to his knees as he was pulled into The Void, his legs entered the shimmering portal, and, like his creator, started to turn to a very fine, blue dust. He tumbled, slowly fading away, his green eyes fizzled out as the energy reached his power core in his chest. As he was sucked into the very heart of The Void, he had enough power to initiate his self-destruct programme.

" _There is only one Sonic_," His voice echoed in walls of the chamber, it was slightly higher than Sonic's, but it was Sonic's all the same.

Aleena watched with heavy heart, the cave was bathed with oranges, pinks and reds. The after-math of the explosion sent parts of the weak ceiling crashing around her. She slumped against the ropes around her chest, sliding to a sitting position, letting her head fall forward and the tears come.

Metal had chosen to save them all, but at such a high price.

High above, King Sonic watched as the glow of The Void die down. The explosion had sealed off that doorway forever, and this world had been saved-- Mission completed. He turned and walked slowly away, his fur returning back to blue. Over-head, he could just make out the fuzzy shape of _The_ _Tornado _coming closer. Soon was the time to go home, for the window to jump between worlds was closing fast. Older Sonic let the Sun's first rays hit him,smiling slightly as they warmed him. As they brightened,he closed his eyes at their glare, but he couldn't close his ears and shut out his daughter's heart-breaking scream,

" _METAL !! _"

* * *

**The end is near.**

**While doing this chapter, I was listening to my Dr Who soundtrack. I don't know if the TV show was a big hit in the USA. But at the end of series two there's a piece of music in the background when The Doctor and Rose say goodbye, it's so sad and really tugs at the heart strings, it suited the scene between Aleena and Metal beautifully. **

**Please R and R. ( I know you want to.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh,disclaimer.. I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic related characters. Sonic belongs to Sega and no one else. ( Shame..)**

**Note: Might be a bit fiddly, I'm saying sorry in advance. SORRY!!**

**Song at the end is**_ Look-a-Like from Sonic the Hedgehog-- The Movie._

**And if Shadow is OOC a little, sorry again, but he was close to the Queen.**

* * *

Chapter 10 .

Despite it's size, the ship _Oblivion_ was under the control of a skeleton crew. Out of the thousands on board, only four were dis-obeying the Commander's orders to get some rest.

The first was Dr Eggman, the portly fellow was in the Med Center wearing his trademark red sweater and black trousers. He was sitting in a hard chair, watching the little figure sleep on the bed.

A soft groan left Sonic's lips as he weakly opened his eyes, " Oooh, did anyone get the number of that--" He stopped dead, spying Eggman. " Where am I? Who are you?" He frowned, " Who am I ?"

" You don't remember..anything?" Eggman couldn't help but be hopeful.

The blue hedgehog shook his head sadly, " No. Nothing."

A smile cracked across Eggman face, _Brilliant!_" Your name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm Dr Eggman, we work together near Station Square."

" So..we're partners ?"

" In a way.. yes."

_In your dreams, Crome-dome. _" Ugh...I don't recall. I feel a little uneasy, I'm going back to sleep, my head hurts.."

Eggman patted his chest, " OK, Sonic. You rest for now. I'll wake you when we near the landing area, sound good?"

Sonic nodded, weakly. " Yeah, sounds good." He murmured, before falling asleep once more. He heard Eggman leave, opened his eyes again and slowly sat up. A familiar gleam entered his green eyes and a grin formed on his muzzle. _Let the game begin, _he thought, plotting his next move.

--

In the huge kitchens, persons two and three, were enjoying warm mugs of hot chocolate and a batch of Amy's nutty cookies.

Shadow sipped from his cup, deep in thought. He grabbed a cookie from the plate, dunked it into his drink before swallowing it whole. Amy was nursing her mug, a sad expression on her pretty face, she sighed and pushed her half-full cup away.

" What's wrong?"

" I don't feel right, sitting here and drinking cocoa while Aleena could be hurt. I'm going to check on her." As she stood to leave, Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. " Huh?"

" Her father is watching over her. If she's anything like Sonic, she'll be up and about in no time." He took another mouthful of drink and smiled softly. " You can bet on it."

" I guess.." Amy refilled his mug before topping up hers, she pushed her shirt sleeves ( Well.. Shadow's shirt-sleeves.) up and grabbed a cookie. " You looked far away a second ago. A power-ring for them."

" Just thinking about the other Mobius, from what King Sonic has told me , it sounds like a lot of changes have happened since I left. Tails is married and has a kid, Knuckles and Rouge have a sprog- a future guardian. Even _I _have kids, twins! Sonic, Aleena and Nova are quite the family and rule with a firm hand...What ?"

" You forgot Sonic's wife.." She pointed to herself, " Where is Queen Amy in this grand, shining kingdom? Surely she should be looking after the kids and teaching them the ways of the Royal family, right?" A worried look entered her eyes when Shadow remained quiet, " R-right?"

Shadow lowered his mug, " Amy.. I think you should prepare yourself, what I'm about to tell you... Sonic told me in confidence. You see, Nova was born very early, Queen Amy was unfortunately infected by one of Robotnik's experiments and having treatment..."

Amy sat quietly as Shadow recalled what Sonic had told him. She held onto Shadow's hand as he broke down halfway through, saying to him that he didn't have to tell her, but he insisted that she should know. Soon her own eyes were full of tears that streaked her face and fell into her cold drink.

_Oh, Sonic... _She thought, rubbing Shadow's back as he howled against her neck, _I'm so sorry._

--

In the Presidential Suite, the forth person up and about, was King Sonic himself. The elder version of the blue hero was looking out the window, watching the clouds float pass. A soft whimper came from the bed behind him, he made his way over to his other special girl and pushed back some stray strands of copper hair from Aleena's face. After her ordeal, Aleena deserved some rest. Sonic kissed her forehead lightly, grateful that she was alive and well. Beside her, on the small cabinet, was a music-box. Sonic lifted its lid and a soft melody of chimes filled the room, Aleena stirred in her sleep and smiled softly.

" Mummy..."

The music-box was a gift from her mother, to soothe her in times of stress.

Sonic stepped back to listened to the chimes and a lump formed in his chest, he hugged himself as the tears started to fall. He covered his mouth to stop his cries waking Aleena as he slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor in a sitting position. He buried his head into his knees as he recalled that fate-fall day. It should have been one of his fondest memories, but it turned out to be his most horrid...

_**Other Mobius, Kingdom of Emerald Valley-- 4 yrs ago...**_

Oh! Enough's,enough!_ Queen Amy stamped her foot in frustration, dripping from waist to toe. " Casanova Hedgehog! Don't rev in the house, I'm warning you ,young man!" She hated bath-night, it was always left to her to bathe the toddler and at the end of all the hassle, it looked like it was _her_ that had taken a bath._

_" No bath, mummy ! NO BATH!!" The prince giggled as he dodged his mothers hands, " No bath!" He spotted a small group of maids coming towards him, he ran forward, and at the right moment, skidded on his butt right under them. He got up, laughed and yelled, " Later mum--"_

_"SONIC!!" Shouted Amy. A second later, a blue blur screamed into the room followed by a tiny smoke trail. Amy folded her arms and her husband." You took your time. A chillidog, was it?"_

_Sonic looked offended, " Moi, a chillidog? Well,I never--" A loud belch erupted from his stomach,he grinned sheepishly, " Whoops, busted."_

_Amy rubbed her head," Nevermind, you're here now. You can help."_

_A blue brow raised, " Uh- oh, what's wrong, Queenie mama?"_

_Amy pointed at their son," He needs a bath, and as both our kids have your genes, __**you**__ can catch him."_

_Sonic shrugged, " That all? No problem. Me and the little guy got it covered, right , Nova?"_

_" Not having bath! Won't, won't!" Nova ducked back behind the couch he was hiding behind. " No bath!"_

_" Ugh! Sonic, do something! I'm suppose to be taking it easy and you promised me you would help, so--" She was cut off as a fierce wind nearly knocked her off her feet. When she steadied herself, Sonic was standing in front of her with Nova in his arms. She smirked, "Good, I'm going for a walk and seeing as you two are such good buddies, you can have a bath...__**together**__." _

_Father and son exchanged looks, before Nova jumped from Sonic's arms and ran out of sight with Sonic not far behind. Amy sighed in defeat as both King and Prince screamed at the tops of their lungs,_

_" No bath! NO BATH!!"_

_She walked_ _to the Royal Gardens,and entered the flower gardens.She found the little princess sitting on the bench, enjoying the last of the sunshine. As she got closer, Aleena opened her eyes and smiled at her._

_" Mummy!" She ran up and hugged her hard, " Where's Daddy?"_

_Amy opened her mouth to reply when a soapy sponge flew out of an upstairs window and hit a statue square in the face. A second later, Nova came rushing out-- butt naked-- closely followed by Sonic who was wearing a towel around his waist. Aleena giggled as dad and brother ran around the garden, suddenly Nova tripped, Sonic tripped over him and both ended up a wet heap on the grass. She looked up at her mother, who shrugged and then smiled warmly,_

_" Oh, go on ,then."_

_With a squeal, Aleena rushed over and jumped onto Sonic's back. The King laughed and rolled around with the two young Royals. Amy sat back to enjoy when she started feeling faint, a sharp pain entered her chest. Maybe it was just a reaction to the new drugs they were giving her, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, just for a second._

_Sonic looked up and saw Amy, seemingly asleep. He picked up Aleena and Nova and set them onto the path. " Go, on you two. Time for bed. Aleena, get Carmel to help you."_

_Aleena nodded, all proud and grown-up, " Yes, daddy." She held onto Nova's hand and led him out, back in doors._

_" Aw, kids.." He sat next to his Queen and patted her knee, " Amy? Hon?" He sat forward and shook her softly, " Amy, wake up. A-Amy?" Sonic reached over and cupped her cheek, she didn't flinch, didn't open her eyes at him. He touched her neck and his eyes widened with fear," Amy? Amy, wake up! C'mon, this isn't funny! They said you were getting better..." Amy rested against him, he gathered her up into his arms." __**Somebody help me!**__"__He shouted to passing guards. As they went to get help, he buried his face in her hair and choked back a sob, he rock her gently, tears streaming down his face as he let loose with a howl of anguish._

_As his cries echoed through- out the Kingdom, the skies opened and it started to rain..._

"Daddy...?"

He looked up and found Aleena looking down at him, he wiped his face and smiled. " Yes, sweetheart?"

" Can we go home now?"

" Anything for my little girl." He stood and gave her a big hug, " Anything for my baby.."

--

**Master Emerald Shrine ( Two days later..)**

Knuckles stepped up the gem and placed his hands on its sides, he muttered the words of his ancestors and the stone glowed to life. He nodded and jogged down the steps where the rest of the gang were waiting.

" You're all set. The window to jump worlds is closing fast, I suggest you get a move on, your Highness."

" Knuxs, we're pals, you don't need to call me that." He held out a hand which Knuckles shook, " Later, Red." Sonic turned to Rouge, " Nice catching up ,babe," he kissed her cheek, making her flush, " Watch over him." He whispered. Rouge nodded and stepped back.

" Sonny, you take care of yourself and your kids, you hear?" Chuck enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. " I love you, Sonic."

"Love you too, Unc." He move aside so Aleena could hug her great uncle. Sonic stopped in front of Tails, who was looking at his shoes.

"Do you have to go?"

" 'Fraid so, T. Hey," He lifted the foxes' chin," No tears,OK?"

He sniffed, "OK. I'll miss you!" He jumped and wrapped his arms around his buddys' neck.Sonic smiled sadly and nuzzled his neck," See you ,bro."

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair and moved to Shadow. The black hedgehog had his arms folded and eyes downcast. " Shads?" He extended a hand.

Shadow looked at the offered hand, he shook his head." No goodbyes."

The King grinned, " Whatever you want, faker." Shadow looked up, a faint smirk tugged the corners of his mouth,he looked over to where Eggman was standing with the younger Sonic cradled in his arms.King Sonic followed his gaze,"Oh, don't worry about him," He tapped his nose," Got it under control."

Aleena appeared next to them, she gave Shadow a sad smile before giving him a hug.Shadow hugged her back and kissed her temple. King and Princess waved to their family and headed towards the Master Emerald...

" Sonic!" Amy was hurrying up to them, she was short of breath and bent forward when she reached them. " I can't let you go, not yet."

" Amy ,we have to..The window.."

" Let me finish. I can't let you go with out giving you something, something I know you'll always treasure." She stood on her tip-toes, held his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the mouth. She stepped back, her cheeks a nice pink, " I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic gave her a bashful smile and hugged her, hard. " Thank you." The Master Emerald behind them chimed. " We have to go. Thanks for your help, guys!" Aleena hugged Amy with all her might and grabbed his hand, together, they ran full pelt towards the gem. The air around the shrine exploded with green light, there was a muffled boom and they were gone.

Everyone exchanged sad looks, the only one who wasn't, was Eggman. He hummed and turned away, flanked by G.U.N. guards. Their Sonic wasn't putting up much of a fight to get away, in fact, he seemed quite content to stay in Eggman's arms.

Knuckles folded his arms and scowled at the scene," What, so that's it? Sonic has joined the bad guys and left us to pick up the pieces?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes a second, Sonic had raised his head to nuzzle into Eggman's neck. The blue hedgehog caught his gaze and winked. Shadow chuckled, " That sneaky devil."

--

**Months Later...**

" I knew it! It's been _you_, deleting my files. You lied to me ,rodent! You strung me along and for what?"

Sonic grinned, the wind kicked up the broken pieces of the 'bots he'd already smashed, around his feet. " Ah, c'mon, Eggy. I knew you'd slip up one day. I had to be there to stop you." He grinned, " It's who I am."

Eggman smirked, " Well you haven't this time. Behold my army!" He flicked a switch on his Battle-suit, the area around Sonic was soon crowded with cloned drones, all primed and ready to take him out. " I have many, you are just one."

The drones shot blazing bullets into the air, they landed, making a circle of flames that encased the doctor and hedgehog. Sonic huffed the sweat, that beaded so quickly from the intense heat, from his eyes. His body was soon covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, making him glisten in the red light.

" Give up, brat. This game is too hot for you to handle."

"I can take anything you throw at me. Give it your best shot, Doc."

There came a grinding sound and a long sword shot out the back of Eggman's suit. Sonic gulped softly and pawwed the ground, ready to jump. The sword shone with power, Eggman, safe behind his helmet, grinned.

" Come on ,then. Have at thee!" He charged forward, his boosters tearing up the ground behind him, the air filled with a sonic-boom causing some of the drones to fly backwards in the shock-wave.

Sonic gave his own battle cry as he ran forward, ready to match Eggman, blow for blow.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_'cause you're on the go (cause you're on the go)  
I was born (I was born)  
In the memorai (In the memorai)  
By the flat of names _

_On a Sunday, riding my bike  
I notice, I notice different things that look alike  
On a Sunday, riding my bike  
I notice, I notice many, many look alike _

_On this planet, riding my bike  
I notice, I notice different things that are alike  
On this planet, riding my bike  
I notice, I notice new and universal look alikes _

**Fin.**

* * *

**I didn't mean for this last chapter to be so long! And yeah, kinda rubbish ending, I know, I've been ill lately so sue me.**

_Dr Who _**soundtrack for inspiration again, this time **_Madame de Pompadour _**for the music-box and Queen Amy's theme.**

**Any questions? Please leave a review and I'll update with answers.**

**Thanks for reading, see you soon for **_Project Doomsday__**.**_

**Mazz xx**


End file.
